1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to entry way door security. More particularly, this invention pertains to providing improved strength and reinforcement to door jambs for prevention of forced entry through an entry way door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Residential security is an important part of owning or renting a home. Security for business, worship, and other non-profit entities is also essential. The entry way doors of many premises are equipped with standard type door locks, deadbolts and latches, which are effective against routine entry and other law abiding citizenry. However, typical latches and deadbolts are inherently weak and provide little security against a determined entrant with the willingness and strength to kick in the entry way door.
FBI statistics report that a large majority of break-ins occur via forced entry through the front door of a dwelling or other structure. A typical deadbolt often extends only to the door jamb while a typical strike plate includes only two woodscrews that are so short as to rarely extend even through the door jamb. Even extending the length of the two woodscrews of a typical strike plate provides little additional security.
As such, there is a need in the market for a door security device that provides additional reinforcement of the door jamb of an entry way door.